


Drabble: "Guess Who?"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock gradually realizes who he Pon-Farred with</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: "Guess Who?"

Title: "Guess Who?"  
Author: Laura Goodwin   
Series: TOS  
Part: 1/1  
Rating: [R]  
Codes: K/S  
Summary: Pon Farr: The morning after

=================================

Spock awakened feeling ferociously hungry. His memories of his Pon Farr  
adventure were garbled. His feverish brain stored images from  
hallucinations and actual occurrences with equal fidelity, without  
retaining any distinction between them.

While hiding in his quarters to devour a replicated Vulcan feast, Spock  
received a surprise visit from his Captain. It wasn't until after Spock  
heard Jim's voice and saw his smile that his more bizarre dreams snapped  
into focus, becoming memories...

... of strong, sure, insistent human hands on his body... mischievous  
hazel eyes finding his in the mist... and a playful voice asking,  
"Buddy, is this OK?"


End file.
